ReverseGroup
by Jinx198
Summary: A spinoff au of my other story: Grouptale. I ain't explaining any more. Read inside for more info. Rated M for eventual language
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired to do this from two fanfics I read. One was Don't Reset By: ThePoeticWeirdo; the other was DoubleScramble By: XWolf26.**

 **Your going to have to have read my Grouptale fanfic to know the characters.**

 **I'm rating this M because there will be eventual swearing.**

 **Enough is said, so hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Frisk cowered beneath the talking flower called Flowey. Friendliness pellets surrounded him in a ring. A couple of them alraedy hit him earlier and they hurt alot. Anymore and he was sure he wouldn't make it.

" **Die** " Flowey cackled. The pellets closed in on him about to kill him.

Frisk braced himself anticipating the killing blow.

Suddenly, before they could hit him a green transparent bubble surrounded him and absorbed the pellets.

Flowey looked confused when a green fireball flew at him and knocked him away.

Frisk looked towards the source of the fireball and saw a boy approach him. He looked about 14 but not with his eyes. His hazel eyes looked old and mature. He had caramel skin and long black wavy hair that reach to his shoulders. He was wearing a purple robe that ended at his knees and old jeans. He also was wearing a old stained apron while holding an equally old burnt pan and had gloves on his hands.

He smiled warmly at Frisk. "Oh why ain't this a surprise." His accent sounded weird, like it was in the middle of changing from one accent to another. "Another human. Well its been awhile since I've seen one." He stepped towards him, his hands glowing green. "Well anyway let me just patch you up and-"

Frisk frantically stepped back, eyes wide in panic. The kid reached out to him and tried to stop him before he tripped. But it was too late when Frisk's legs suddenly collapsed and he fell back. He heard the kid cry out when he felt something hit his head and he gone unconscious

* * *

Next thing he knows, he was laying in a bed. He opened his eyes and slowly got onto his back. He felt a pain in his skull and his hands went to his head. He stopped when he felt bandages wrapped around his head. He looked around the room. It looked like at one point it was meant for a little kid like him but then got upgraded for a teen. There was assorted books, around the room. He looked at a mirror on one side of the room. He saw himself with the bandage on his head.

"Finally you are awake."

Frisk looked and saw the boy from earlier leaning on the door. He struggled to get up when he felt a pain in his left leg.

"Whoa easy there. You were pretty injured when I found you. Along with the obvious bump on your head, your left leg was pretty beaten up. You probably landed on it wrong when you fell down here." He handed him a long wooden staff. "Here use this to help you walk." Frisk looked terrified as he stared on his feet. "Oh don't worry, it's only temporary. Your leg will fully heal in about a couple of days."

Frisk took the stick and used it to help him onto his feet. He struggled to take a few steps.

"You alright?" Frisk nodded in confirmation. "Good now thats all taken cared of let me introduce myself. My name is Diego. My mother, the caretaker of the ruins, usually visits where you fell to see if a human comes through. Well I decided to do it for her since she is busy with chores. And that's where you come in." He patted Frisk on the shoulder. "C'mon, let me introduce you to her."

He walked out of the room slowly so Frisk can keep up. He led Frisk to the kitchen where a woman was washing dishes.

"Ma, the human is awake!" Diego called.

The woman turned around and Frisk gasped when he saw she looked like a giant goat woman. She also wore a dress that seemed similar to Diego's but longer and barely covered her furry clawed feet.

The woman gasped when she saw him. "Oh my. You poor thing." She pulled him to a bone crushing hug. "Do not fear little one, I am Toriel Caretaker of the ruins. You already know about Diego. I adopted him long ago and now he helps me out here." She clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. "Oh my, I'm overwhelming you aren't I? Well we will talk about this after breakfast. You two settle down in the other room while I finish up your meal."

Diego took Frisk to the dinner table and sat him down across from him. "She's the best mother ever." Diego chuckled.

"She's nice." Frisk mumbled.

Diego's eyes widened. "Oh, so you can talk. Then why didn't you say something earlier? Also why did you fall down here?" Frisk frowned and looked away. "Sorry didn't mean to pry. Can you at least answer two questions for me?" Frisk nodded. "Okay, first question, what's your name?"

"Frisk."

"Frisk? Huh...That's a nice name. You look more like a Lucas or a Ness, I don't know why. Alright, second question, when is it?"

"It's...Monday." Frisk said confused.

"No, what's the year?"

"Oh it's 2017, why do you ask?"

Diego's eye's widened as he leaned back a bit. He looked deep in thought then looked down. "Wow...it's been so long..."

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked. Diego snapped back to reality and regained his warm smile.

"Oh don't worry about it. We just don't have an accurate way of telling years down here. We can tell hours, days, and months but not the year for some reason."

"Why don't you go up and ask someone."

Diego stared at him like he said something absolutely ridiculous. "Uh... It's a long story...I'll tell you some other time."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you wear those?" Frisk pointed to his gloves. They were lime green which didn't match the rest of his clothing at all.

Diego hid his hands under the table. "It's... I got this 'scar' that I really don't feel comfortable showing."

Before it could get more awkward, Toriel came out holding a big plate of pie. "Here you two go. Butterscotch Cinnamon pie. I was originally going to make snail pie but I knew for sure you would wake up today."

"Wake up today!?" Frisk looked to Diego. "How long was I out?"

Diego rubbed the back of his neck. "You've been asleep for about a week. Sorry, I tend to address little details like that. But don't worry, now you are awake and you can eat my mother's homemade pie!" He said gobbling down the pie.

"Oh but it's your recipe." Toriel said.

"Yeah but you perfected it." Diego said in between bites

Frisk hesitantly took a bite out of the pie and found it delicious. He finished the rest at the same time as Diego.

Toriel took the dishes. "Don't worry Diego, I got the dishes. Why don't you show Frisk around the ruins."

"Alright, come on Frisk." Diego grabbed his hand and led him outside.

* * *

 **One Ruins montage later**

* * *

"So...What do you think of the place?" Diego asked.

"It's beautiful. Do you live here?"

"Yep. For most of my life but this is only one part of the Underground." Diego said.

"Really? What else is there?"

"Well past here is the snowy area called Snowdin, the aquatic caverns of Waterfall, then there is the lava area of Hotlands which leads to the capital. I don't really see the other places in a...while." He noticed the look on Frisk's face. "Yeah, our king is not good at names."

"Well this place still sounds amazing."

"You can live here with us if you want."

"Thanks but I can't. Do you know how to exit the ruins?"

"Sure, the exit is down in the basement of our house. But I should warn you that the exit is a one way door, once you leave you can't come back unless someone opens the door from the other side."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the architect meant well but that probably wasn't a good idea. Anyway its best that you leave in the morning. That way you are refreshed and ready to travel."

Frisk nodded when they re-entered the house. Toriel was sitting on the big sofa, reading a book.

"Oh, welcome back. I have made dinner for you two." On the table there snail pie.

They all sat down and started to eat. Frisk didn't like the slimy yet crunchy feeling of the pie but choked it down to not upset them.

"Hey ma, Frisk is going to leave tomorrow." Diego said

"Really? Oh I thought that he would be staying here but I should have seen this coming. The others wanted to leave as well."

"Others?" Frisk asked.

"The other humans. Your not the only one that fell down here. I think you are the seventh or eighth, I lost count. I don't know what happened to them since they left."

Diego got up from the table. "I got the dishes this time ma. Why don't you and Frisk chat." He suggested as he went to the kitchen leaving Frisk and Toriel alone.

"My Diego is quite the gentleman isn't he?" Toriel asked

"He sure is kind. What made you adopt him?" Frisk asked.

Toriel smiled. "It was more like he adopted me. I told him to not waste his time with an old lady like me and see the rest of the Underground but he decided to stay with me and keep me company. For years it's been just me and him. He sure follows his kindness."

"Why did you say kindness like that?"

Toriel raised an eyebrow. "No one told you? Each human soul has a specific trait that shows their personality. Diego's is green which is the color of the trait kindness."

"What's mine?" Frisk asked.

"Hold on." She started summoning his soul. "Now lets see what color your soul i-" She froze when she saw his soul. "Y-your soul...It's red..." She looked horrified.

"Yeah, what does that mean?"

"I-I have to go do something." She dashed out of the room with Frisk following close behind. He followed her into the basement all the way to a large door.

"Toriel? What are you doing?" Frisk asked concerned.

"This is the way out of the ruins. I'm going to destroy it." Toriel said not turning to look at him.

"What, why would you do that? I need to leave!" Frisk said

"You don't understand. Your soul is important...the only thing we need to free us. If you go the others will find out and kill you. If you had any other soul then you can leave."

She summoned fireballs. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to leave."

"I can't let you do that." Frisk said.

Toriel looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Is that a challenge? Fine then, let me show you what there is to fear out there." She launched the fireballs at Frisk. Frisk braced himself for the fireballs.

"Mom no!"

Frisk saw Diego dash in front of him and cover him in a shield. He then launched his own fireballs to counter the coming fire. Unfortunetely he missed one and it burned his arm. Diego screamed and he fell on his knees.

Toriel had a face of shock as she gasped.

Diego looked at her with a face of disappointment instead of anger. "Mom... why?"

"My child I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to...oh my...what have I done." She ran away sobbing.

Frisk looked at Diego. "Diego, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Just a little burn, nothing some healing can't fix." His hands started glowing. Frisk's eyes widened when he noticed that Diego had his gloves off and he can see that his hands are furry white paws. "Well, I think you should get going. Don't worry, I'll talk with Toriel."

"Diego, please come with me." Frisk begged.

"Sorry I can't. I won't leave Toriel alone, not even for this burn. She needs me. Just go." He said

Frisk wrapped his arms around Diego as he gave him a big hug. "By Diego."

Diego returned the hug then got up. "Goodbye Frisk and remember to be good." Diego said as he left.

Frisk took a deep breath as he continued into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk shivered as he entered the freezing area of Snowdin. His sweater wasn't enough to keep him warm.

After Diego left him, Frisk passed through the door where Flowey was waiting for him. He just berated him about how he made it without hurting anyone then left.

Frisk had a weird feeling about Flowey, like he has something planned for him. He brushed that though aside as he continued down the snowy pathway.

*Snap*

Frisk paused as he heard a twig snap. He turned around but didn't see anything.

"Hello!?" He shouted into the woods. He heard nothing back. He decided to continue on but at a faster pace.

*Rustle*

Frisk quickly turned around again and saw a clump of snow fall from the trees. Frisk looked up and saw something move quickly through the treetops.

Frisk panicked and ran as fast as his good foot and stick can go. He reached a bridge that was barred.

" **Human** " said a voice right behind him

Frisk shut his eyes and reflexively swung his stick at the voice and felt it go through something. When he opened his eyes he saw a blue hoodie on the ground covered by a white powdery substance.

Frisk gasped as he remembered Diego mentioned something about monsters turning to dust when he died. He started to freak out thinking that he just killed a monster.

Suddenly Frisk felt two hands creep up behind him and dig their fingers into his ribcage.

He squealed, both from the ticklish sensation and the surprise, and jumped back. He faced the assailant and saw who it was.

It was another human. He looked older than Diego but still kind of young. He was wearing what looked like a ninja outfit with a mask and everything, on the chest was a symbol similar to the one Diego and Toriel had. On his wrist was a pink silk ribbon wrapped around him and he had a knife holstered on his waist. Despite the ninja outfit looking tight on him he was obviously a little chubby.

He peeled back his mask and showed his face. He had pale skin with freckles on his chubby cheeks. He had red curly hair. His eyes were multicolored, the left was dark brown while the other was cyan. His face had a lazy yet stressed out look on him.

He smirked and chuckled. "Heh, classic jumpscare. It's always funny." Said the boy. He noticed that Frisk was still trying to catch his breath. "Geez kid, don't pass out on me. I haven't even gotten the chance to introduce myself." He extended his hand. "The name's John, John the scary ass ninja." Frisk took John's hand and yelped when he felt a shock. "Ha! Got you with the joy buzzer. Double points." John cheered.

"Your weird for a ninja." Frisk said.

John gave a toothy grin. "We'll, have you seen another ninja before? ...Yeah thats what I thought. So your a human I see."

Frisk flinched and took a step back.

"Chill out kid, I ain't no snitch. Well not anymore, but that bitch back at elementary had it coming. Anyway, you don't have to worry about me but you do have to worry about my br- my friend Papyrus. He really wants to capture a human to prove he is worthy to be part of the royal guard."

"Oh thanks." Frisk said as he started to walk across the barred bridge, with the bars disappearing when Frisk wasn't paying attention.

John grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, I didn't quite catch your name, mind telling me?"

"It's Frisk."

"Well Frisk, it looks like you arrived at a bad time. Cause Paps is coming this way right now." He pulled Frisk passed the bridge to a sentry station. "Quick hide!"

Frisk looked around and saw nothing to hide in, except for a conviently shapped lamp. Frisk pointed to the lamp.

"No,that's too obvious." John said.

Suddenly Frisk was shoved into a pile of snow. He shivered from the cold but stayed silent as he stuck his head out. He saw John look at him, give a hush gesture, and dived into another pile of snow. Suddenly a tall skeleton appeared, Frisk thinks that it's Papyrus. The Skeleton looked around, calling John's name. When he passed John's hiding place John jumped out of the snow.

"Here's Johnny!" He yelled as he tackled Papyrus. Papyrus glared at him and shoved him off.

"THERE YOU ARE JOHN. I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU." Papyrus said.

"Well, You haven't been looking good enough cause I found you before you could find me." John said smiling.

"WELL I WASN'T TRYING TO HIDE. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING OVER HERE? WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE ENTRANCE TO WATERFALL?"

"Welp, I got a change of plans. I had a funny feeling that a human would pop up today."

"OF COURSE A HUMAN WOULD POP UP, THERES A WHOLE BUNCH OF THEM LIVING HERE." Frisk gasped, so there were even more humans here?

"No, no I mean a brand new human." John said.

Papyrus's eyes lit up. "REALLY!? A NEW HUMAN! THEN THIS IS MY CHANCE, I WILL CAPTURE HER..."

"Him"

"I WILL CAPTURE HIM AND I WILL FINALLY BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD. I WILL-"

"Be bathed in a shower of kisses. Yeah,yeah. I heard the speech for the 20th time already. Less talking more searching."

"OH RIGHT. WELL, ANY ADVICE TO HELP ME SEARCH BETTER?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they are not hiding in a pile of snow. And I'm 50% sure that they are here somewhere." John said.

"HMMM THEN BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION, THEY MUST BE UNDER HERE!" Papyrus lifted up the lamp and saw no one. "DANG. ALRIGHT THEN, NEW PLAN! JOHN YOU SCOUT THIS AREA I'LL OVER THE TOWN IN CASE THE HUMAN STOPS BY." He said as he dashed off laughing 'Nyeh heh heh'

"Alright Frisk, he's gone." Frisk came out looking a little blue. "Yikes. I think I liked it better when your skin was Simpsons yellow. Hold on." He went over to the hoodie on the ground and picked it up. Frisk realized that the white substance on it was actually snow, he felt stupid.

John handed Frisk the hoodie. "Here, a friend of mine lended it to me so don't lose it." Frisk put on the hoodie, it smelled of ketchup. "Anyway, I suppose that you should get a move on, its quite a walk to Snowdin town past a forest full of monsters."

Frisk gulped. He is in no real condition to defend himself with his injuries.

"Buuut fortunately I do know a 'shortcut' to get you to the town alot quicker."

Frisk looked at John with puppy eyes. "Please tell me."

"Fine I'll show you, BUT on one condition. If I show you then you will owe me a favor." John requested.

"I need an adult?" Frisk said.

John looked offended "Uh no... not that kind of favor, rude. Sometime I'll come and ask you for that favor and you will do it no matter what, and no it's not...that. C'mon, it's an offer you can't refuse." John said in a gravely Italian accent.

Frisk pondered this, then a cold gust of wind blew by and he nodded. John smiled and grabbed his wrist.

"Buddy, we are going to get along I know it." He said as he snapped his fingers and they vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk gasped as everything around him warp and he ended up in a different area. It was like being on a drug trip, not that he partakes at his age, all in a couple of seconds.

"Welcome to Snowdin Town." John said as he read the welcome sign. "The most cliche winter holiday town you will ever see in your...whats with that face?"

"How did you do that?" Frisk asked.

"Do what?" John asked confused.

"The teleportation thing. How can you do that?" Frisk asked.

John raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh, okay so no one told you. Alright I'll tell you but lets talk in my place." He led Frisk through the town. As they walked by he noticed some of the townspeople were glaring at them, but they looked more directed at John. He led them to a small shed next to a large house.

"You live in this?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, Papyrus gave it to me. There wasn't any other available rooms he could give me. It's not that bad for a shack. It has impressive heating and ventilation."

Inside was nothing but a bedroom. The walls were painted blue and the floor was waxed wood. A hanging Katana on one of the walls next to a bundle of shurikens.

"Yeah I call her dragonblade. Me and my boyfriend built that together out of spare parts from the dump. I don't really use it but it's still cool to show off."

In the other corner there was an NES hooked up to an old TV.

"I found them perfectly intact in the dump. Sometimes junk from the surface washes up down here. I never played video games until I found this and let me just say that I was really missing out."

"Can you tell me how you teleported now?" Frisk asked.

"Oh right." John sat down on his bed and patted next to him. Frisk sat next to him.

"So how do I put this. Well I'm pretty sure you are aware about magic being down here?" Frisk nodded. "Yeah well magic to us humans are like radiation, minus the cancerous death. When us humans spend enough time down here we begin to mutate a bit and we become partially magic-orientated. So the humans that live down here have magical powers. But at the cost of a slight physical change." He pointed to his blue eye. Frisk noticed that it was glowing a bit. "If you think that is cool then wait till you see me cry. My tears from this eye literally glows."

"Wow, so your half monster?" Frisk asked.

"More like 10% monster like the rest of the humans."

"Why are there a bunch of humans down here?" Frisk asked.

"Because we are trapped by the barrier. When we are discovered we are forced to present ourselves to the king and he must inspect us. First he checks our soul to see if they are the one that is needed. Then we are judged for our actions down here and see if we are safe to allow living. If it all checks out then we are allowed to stay and become a part of the kingdom."

"What do you mean by soul that is needed?"

"Well, long ago back when the war between humans and monsters ended with the human victorious a barrier was constructed by a single powerful magician. That magician used the power of Determination to make the barrier. It requires the very same type of soul to destroy it. Unfortunately that soul is the rarest one of all."

He looked at Frisk with a devilish smile. "Just so happens that a human with that soul is right in front of me."

Frisk looked nervous and backed away a bit.

"Hey, chill out. I have no intention of turning you in to get killed. I don't really care if we return to the surface. But everyone else will want that soul of yours."

Suddenly Frisk heard a vibrating sound. John picked up his cell-phone and looked through it. His cheery face dropped.

"Shit"

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"Pap's blabbed about my little rumor of you. Now the royal guards are on alert. Great, soon _he_ will be here soon and when they see that your soul is red..."

John snapped his fingers. "Wait, I got an idea!" He went to his closet and pulled out a cyan paint bucket. "I'll just put some of this paint on that there soul and you'll be mistaken for a soul of patience.I tried this before, don't ask, and it works. Now hold still." He said as he pulled out Frisk's soul and started to paint over it.

Frisk giggled and squirmed away. "Kid, hold still!" John said annoyed. He brushed the paint along his soul again and Frisk squirmed away again. John gave him a glare "Kid..."

"S-sorry it tickles." Frisk said. He tried to stay still as he continued to paint his soul completely blue.

"Alright, that should trick them. Now they won't have to kill you on the spot. Alright so you are going to stick with me but if it just so happens that we end up separated then I want you to head to the Royal Laboratory in Hotland. The human there is friends with another human that is really close with me. She will protect you but for now lets not be conspicuous."

John's ear twitched. "Oh, he's here." He noticed Frisk's expression. "Oh, super hearing is part of my powers. By the way I think I heard a fly fart in the distance." He said grinning. Frisk was cringing "C'mon, it's a good one. Whatever." He said as he opened the door.

In front of the door was another human that looked about as old as John. He was taller than him and was significantly more muscular than the former. His dirty blonde hair was cut into a buzzcut under his orange bandana. He is wearing a bulky suit of armor with a symbol on his chest similar to the other humans. On his right hand he was wearing a leather glove. His left eye was glowing orange like John's right eye.

"Frisk meet Jerod, my boyfriend and the captain of the royal guard."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey there Jerod!" John said as he happily hugged the big strong captain.

Jerod smiled back and returned the embrace. "Hey..." He froze when he noticed Frisk nearby. "Oh so this is the human you were talking about?"

John broke from the embrace and walked up to Frisk and put a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Yep, his name is Frisk."

"..." Frisk said nothing as him and Jerod stared each other down.

John pushed him forward slightly. "Don't be shy, say hi."

Frisk waved his hand meekly. "Uhhh, hello."

Jerod looked at him and then thrusted out his palm. Frisk's soul came out. It was still covered in paint so it looked like it wasn't red.

After that, Jerod smiled and extended his hand. "Hey there kid, my name is Jerod. I'm captain of the Royal Guard and the Boyfriend to this dork."

"Hey!"

"Forgive the uncomfortable silence. I had to check to be sure your not the kind of kid we're looking for."

"So, cap'n, are you going to take him to the capital to be judged?" John asked.

"We don't have to do that right now. How about we have some dinner and we can take the ferry to the capital together." Jerod said.

"Sounds good to me, you're paying?" John said.

"Like you have any money to pay anyway."

"Wait, dinner? But I had dinner like several hours ago back in the ruins. How is it still dinnertime?" Frisk asked

John raised an eyebrow. "Gee is the time in the ruins really that off? Kid it was brunch time a couple of hours ago."

Frisk was flabbergasted to say the least. Jerod ignored it and walked out with John following.

John noticed Frisk wasn't moving and went back and took his hand. "C'mon don't be scared, he's a real softie when you get to know him." He led Frisk by the hand.

Frisk felt like he could trust John and felt secure in his grip. Feeling more comfortable, he jumped onto John's back and held on to him.

John grunted and nearly fell down from the sudden weight. "Gee kid you're really heavy." he said. Frisk giggled as he was given a piggy back ride.

They reached Grilby's and sat down by the bar table. Grilby was there cleaning cups like usual.

"Hey, grillbz. a double order of burgers for these two, and a coffee for me." John said

Grilby nodded and went to get the food.

They looked at the screen and watched what was on TV. A humanoid robot appeared on the screen.

" _Welcome beauties and gentlebeauties to today's show! Featuring me, Mettaton_!" The robot said.

" _And his partner in fame, me, Delilah_!" A human girl of about 14 appeared on the screen next to Mettaton. She wore a pink tutu with ballet slippers and a blouse pink-black blouse.

The two of them proceeded to preform a dance routine. They danced in perfect sycronisation, it was an impressive performance.

"Your sister is getting better." Jerod said

"I know, I'm so proud of her." John said

Grilby came with all the food.

Jerod faced Frisk who was munching on his burger. "So Frisk, is there a reason you look at me funny?"

Frisk felt looked down as he twiddled his fingers. "It's just that... aren't you a little young to be captain of the royal guard?" Frisk asked.

John chuckled. "Yeah, he's pretty young. The youthful age of 85."

"Hey, your one to talk!" Jerod said

"Hold on, how old are you?" Frisk asked.

"85" Jerod said calmly.

"Wha...?!"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to explain about that." John said as he took a big sip of his coffee. "First thing you need to know is that there are two types of monsters; regular monsters and boss monsters. Boss monsters are stronger than regular monsters and have a unique genetic ability. When two boss monsters make a child, the child ages as their parents age, absorbing their magical ability. Without a child then the parents can't age and/or without a parent then the child can't age. Well, when us humans stay down here and mutate into a monster/human hybrid, we are closer related to a boss monster so we follow the said rule. And since our parents aren't magical well..."

Frisk put the pieces together. "You're immortal?"

John smirked and ruffled his hair. "Silly child, no. We just can't age. We can still be killed but we can't age and die of old age."

"How old are you?" Frisk asked.

"Well I fell down in the 1980 and I was 17 at the time, so I'm about 54 years old." He reached out his hand and closed Frisk's open mouth. "You think that's a long time, some of us came from the cowboy era."

When Frisk got over this, he looked towards Jerod. "So how did you end up as captain of the royal guard?"

Jerod grinned. "Well that's a story. You know, back when I was...17, I was a pretty hot headed kid. Almost like my second in command, Undyne, but that's not until later in the story. When I first fell down here, a kid of about 14 and a monster woman helped me get my bearings about the Underground. After a couple of weeks with them they offered me to stay with them but I wanted to try to head home. They told me about the barrier, but I was still stubborn and didn't care about it. I left the Ruins and made it to snowdin. There I met some kids picking on another kid. I intervened and scared those jerks away. Unfortunately it got the attention of the royal guard and they tried to apprehend me. It took all of my energy to defeat them and escape, I avoided killing them. I just ran, ran all the way to the King's place. By the time I made it to the barrier, I was barely on my feet. I kept punching the barrier again and again, but nothing happened. I got more and more frustrated, not believing I couldn't go home."

"What happened next?" Frisk asked, genuinely curious.

"In the middle of my tantrum, someone snuck up behind me and knocked me out. I woke up in the king's bedroom. Then the king came and offered me tea and explained what happened. While the king was talking with the guards about finding me, the prince found me at the barrier and knocked me out."

"The prince?"

"Yeah, Prince Dreemurr. The heir to the throne. Don't ask me what he looks like, I've never seen him before. No one except the king has seen him, he kept himself hidden ever since the royal decree came out long ago. Anyway, back to the story, Asgore offered his apologies that he can't take me back home. Also he mentioned how astonished I managed to not only defeat the royal guard all by myself, he was also surprised that I ran nonstop to the barrier. He offered me a place in the royal guard during my stay down here. I accepted and started out as an initiate. I worked my way through the ranks until I eventually became the captain of the Royal guard. I've been like this for decades, being a human meant I could easily defeat any monster that tried to overthrow me and everyone was too intimidated by me. Then one day someone did."

"Really? Who?"

"Her name was Undyne. She was a little kid at the time. She thought that if she defeated me then it would prove how strong monsters are. She striked me with all she had but I couldn't bring myself to fight back. I just kept dodging until she tuckered herself out. When she recovered I offered her some tea and asked her if she wanted to know how to lay a hit on me. She said yes and I gave her special training until she became my second in command."

"Wow. That's awesome." Frisk said.

John smirked. "Yeah, maybe one day you can join him and become his third in command." He said as he reached for his coffee. He accidentally knocked it back and it spilled all over the table and on Frisk's shirt. "Oh sh- geez sorry Frisk."

"It's okay." Frisk said as he looked at his stained shirt.

"Hey, head to the bathroom and wash up before that dries." John said.

Frisk nodded and headed to the bathroom and tried to rub soap on it. It didn't work. "Drat, this is my favorite sweater."

"I can clean!" Frisk turned and saw a monster was there as well.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Woshua and I can clean you." it said.

"Okay, you can help."

"Green means clean!" Woshua summoned a big green sponge and rubbed it on Frisk's body. Frisk felt squeaky clean. He thanked Woshua and went back to Jerod and John.

"Hey Frisk, all better..." Jerod froze as he stared at him with wide eyes. John was confused and looked at Frisk and was wide eyed as well.

Frisk looked down and saw his SOUL was red again. Woshua must've washed the paint off of him. His heart raced now that his secret was out.

"Frisk run!" John said.

"STOP!"

Frisk quickly did what John said as he dashed out the bar and out of town.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk kept running and did not stop. The fear of what would happen if he got caught kept him going . He eventually hid in some tall grass as he tried to catch his breath.

As he took a gulp of air he heard someone above him.

"Where is he? He usually arrives by now." Said a female sounding voice. He didn't realize that someone was up there on the ledge.

Then he heard someone approaching the person above him.

"HELLO UNDYNE! SORRY I'M LATE!" Said Papyrus. Frisk gulped, so this was Undyne.

"Hey there punk, what was the hold up?" Undyne said.

"WELL, I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER SNOWDIN FOR THE HUMAN THAT JOHN MENTIONED."

"You actually believe him? I wouldn't trust him with my other eye." Frisk heard some disdain in her voice.

"UNDYNE, WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS BEFORE! HE IS NOT AS BAD AS HE SEEMS. HE HAS BEEN WORKING HARD TO EARN EVERYONE'S FORGIVENESS!"

"The things he did is not something that can be forgiven so easily! I always wondered what Jerod ever saw in him, if I was captain I would have taken his SOUL on day one." Frisk was curious about what she was talking about. What did John do that was so horrible and if it was so horrible, then why hasn't he been executed yet?

"UNDYNE CAN WE PLEASE DROP THIS? BESIDES I JUST GOT WORD THAT JOHN AND JEROD HAVE THE HUMAN IN CUSTODY AND ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE THEM TO THE CAPITAL LATER TODAY!"

Frisk peeked out the grass and saw Papyrus talking with Undyne. She was wearing armor like Jerod's but less bulky and didn't have a helmet. She wore an eyepatch on her fish face.

Out of the corner came Jerod, panting from the running. He stopped at the two of them.

"GREETINGS CAPTAIN JEROD! YOU'RE HERE RATHER EARLY, WHERE IS THE HUMAN?"

"The *pant* human *pant* is *pant* g-"

John suddenly appeared in a flash of cyan. "Wait, Jerod let's talk about this!" He begged.

Jerod glared at John and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! I can't believe you would ever do something so stupid. I mean really? To my face?"

"Whoa whoa! Slow down, captain can you please explain what happened?" Undyne asked.

"What happened was that John did find the human. What he failed to have mentioned is that this human happened to be our once in a millennia ticket out of this mountain! Now he's gone and we got to find him."

Papyrus gasped as Undyne narrowed her eyes at him. She stomped over to John and picked him up by the neck. John looked at Undyne with a fearful look.

"Undyne!? What the... Stand down!" Jerod demanded.

"Sorry sir but no. This pathetic creature already committed a crime long ago and should consider himself lucky to even be alive now!" John scrunched his eyes closed as he gritted his teeth. "And now he decided to commit treason and risk us staying down here for another millennia? HELL NO! I can't believe you would do this. I should kill you right now!"

"Then why don't you?" John chuckled darkly. He roughly shoved Undyne back as he looked at Undyne with the most psychotic grin Frisk has ever seen. His body was glowing Cyan as the area around him started to rumble. Undyne took a cautionary step back but did not take her eye off of him.

John gripped the handle of his knife tightly. "What's wrong fish-bitch? Where's that bad-ass persona you had a second ago. Or did you forget just how powerful I am? HA! I can slice you into sushi if I so desired. You say I am lucky to be alive? Maybe you all should consider yourselves lucky I still have some sort of sanity left. 'Cause otherwise... You all would be dead where you stand!"

Frisk trembled. This wasn't the friendly guy he met a couple of hours ago.

"JOHN..." John looked at Papyrus' concerned face and frowned. He closed his eyes, exhaled, and calmed himself.

"Sorry you had to see that again Papyrus." John said quietly.

"IT'S OKAY JOHN, I KNOW YOU CAN'T HELP THESE EPISODES. THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" John smiled weakly at his selflessness. "IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE BUSY WITH STUFF RIGHT NOW. I'LL HEAD HOME AND PREPARE SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER."

John groaned. "Spaghetti again?"

"AND I WILL MAKE A NICE CREAM SUNDAE FOR DESSERT!"

John's eyes sparkled. "With extra chocolate?"

"OF COURSE! YOU DON'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE WHILE I'M GONE! BYE-BYE!" Papyrus waved as he dashed off.

Meanwhile Jerod was dealing with Undyne.

"...Jerod I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you Lieutenant Undyne! And that's Captain to you, you are in no position to disrespect me any further right now! That was completely unacceptable. I gave you specific orders to stand down and you disobeyed me. Next time I give you an order you better damn well listen to me, UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-yes sir."

Jerod sighed. "Undyne, I trained you from the very beginning. You have so much potential if you only learned to control you emotions better. One day, I will retire and you will take over. How can I expect that if you keep acting like this.

"Captain..."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Go scout out Waterfall and find the human. Capture that SOUL by any means necessary." Jerod said

Undyne nodded as she walked off.

Jerod looked at John. "Why..."

"Why what?" John asked.

"Why did you try to hide the human's SOUL from me?"

John looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. I just felt like it."

"Don't give me that crap. You wouldn't do something so dumb unless you had a reason."

"...Frisk... I just feel some sort of connection with him. Like I see something like me in him. I have no idea what exactly but I have the strongest desire to protect him." Frisk felt touched by the confession.

"John we can't play around with something like this. This is the key that will lead us all to our freedom. We don't know when another determined SOUL will fall but we won't wait for the next."

"But I just don't think it's right to kill an innocent kid."

"Innocent or not it's our duty. Now listen John. Thank's to our relationship, I'm willing to forget you committed treason. BUT only this one time. If you are caught helping the human, then it's out of my hand."

"...I understand."

"Good, then head back home. I got to get out of this suit of armor into something lighter. Darn thing is inhibiting my super speed."

"Are you going to kill the human?"

"I will do what I must."

John looked away as he snapped his fingers and teleported away.

Jerod began to walk away but he thought he heard a rustle in the tall grass below. He pulled back his fist as it glowed orange. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Out of the grass came a armless lizard kid. "YO! Hi Jerod!"

Jerod dispersed his fist attack and waved. "Hey MK. What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to watch you beat up some bad guys." MK said.

"Well there aren't any bad guys here right now. So head on home. Your parents must be worried sick." He said

"AW! Fine. By Jerod!"

Jerod waved again as he left.

MK looked into the bushes. "Dude, you should've said something to him. It's not every day that you get to talk to a hero like him!" MK said to Frisk. "Well I'll see you later. Bye!" He left Frisk there by himself.

Frisk sat there for a couple of minutes before he decided to get up and move on.


End file.
